


Shakespeare and the Senshi: A Coal that Must Be Cool'd

by TheDrifter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bastardizing Shakespeare, Duty, F/F, Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter
Summary: Tonight promises to be a long night for Police Officer Aino Minako. A Minako story inspired by William Shakespeare's Venus and Adonis. (Warning: sexually suggestive content)





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Minako fished about blindly for her socks. The last time she remembered seeing them, she was tossing them somewhere over her shoulder thataway. Sure she could _look_ for them, but that meant taking her eyes off of Rei's beautiful body lounging on the bed before her.

Rei's very beautiful and very naked body.

Minako was straight up ogling her girlfriend at this point, but that was ok. Rei was looking right back at her.

"Look at you, all golden and sexy. Do you really need to be getting dressed right now Minako?" Rei licked her lips for effect. Minako felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She was most definitely affected.

"Sadly yes," Minako cast a quick glace at the clock on Rei's nightstand. "But please keep going. Flattery will get you _everywhere_. Are you after something in particular? You're staring at me with serious bedroom eyes."

"Just a kiss. Can't I admire you a moment longer? My beautiful flower...sweet beyond compare. Look at you. The way you're blushing. I know you want me."

"Aww... all those pretty words for me?" Minako obligingly gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek. Only a peck. It was a bloody shame that she had work tonight. "Never been called a flower before. So poetic tonight."

"Mmm, you like that huh? Come, sit. I've got more where that came from. Let me smother you with kisses."

Minako's palms grew sweaty at the sound of her girlfriend's sexy voice and sexier words. It was a happy coincidence that she found her socks that that moment. Minako sat down on the bed to put them on. Rei was on her in an flash, peppering her front with a barrage of little kisses. Ten teasing little pecks, on her face, her neck, her breasts. Then, finally, when Minako was groaning with the pleasure of it all, Rei captured her lips in a deep kiss. Minako's knees shook. She could hardly stand to leave.

"Daaaamn, what's gotten into you?" Minako panted for breath. That last kiss was as intense as twenty kisses all at once. "You're all up in my business tonight."

"Nothing's gotten into me, and that's the problem." Rei leaned back enticingly. "You're leaving. You don't have to. We're alone." She ran her hands up and down her body for emphasis. "We can be alone all night. Just you, me, and this very comfortable bed that I have absolutely no intention of sleeping in."

"I love it when you get all 'come hither' like that" Minako struggled to pull on her pants. The way Rei moved to press herself up against her back was _not helping_. "Mmm... stoppit. I'm already running late. Sorry love, you know I've got a patrol tonight."

"Minako, I'm _burning_ for you. Help me." Rei purred. "Call in sick. Tokyo will be safe for one night without you."

"I wish. I'm with Murakami tonight. Kid just got out of police academy. Can't leave him alone. I'm supposed to be training the guy."

"Well don't leave me alone either! Take the night off. Pleeeease Minako-chan?"

Rei's hands ghosted down Minako's back before snaking out front to caress her front.

"Mmmm, tempting." Minako's objections were punctuated with gasps as Rei's lips again dropped light kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. "But... duty... calls. Ahhh! Dammit Rei! That feels amazing."

"I know it does. Why do you think I'm doing it?"

Rei's husky whisper held the promise of more to come.

"I have work. Wooooooooork!" Minako whined as Rei licked around the shell of her ear.

"Who cares? I'm yours now. Right now. Take me." Rei started to do that amazing thing she does with her fingertips. Minako could barely concentrate on buttoning up her shirt. "Stay with me. Just a little longer. Stay til sunrise. I want you."

"Rei, ok. That's enough. You're acting kind of wierd."

"Look at me. Don't you want me? Kiss me. Touch your lips to mine. Make us both feel good. Look into my eyes. Skip work. No one has to know. Are you so important that they can't live without you for one night?

"Stop it! You're starting to freak me out now."

"Come on Minako." Rei's arms tightened around around Minako's waist. "Do you really want to go? Touch me. Kiss me. Taste me. Then tell me you still want to leave."

"Rei! I said stop!" Minako broke out of Rei's grasp and jumped off the bed. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on? Can't I want my girlfriend to myself for once?"

"You're begging. You never beg. I have literally never seen you beg. Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Rei snapped. She stood up, suddenly all fire and brimstone. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Her eyes flicked away briefly before locking in on a patented Rei death glare. "I want to be with you tonight. Is that too much to ask for?"

And now Rei was turning things around and deflecting? "You're a terrible liar you know that?" Minako glared right back. Something was definitely up.

"I wouldn't have to lie if you wern't such an idiot! Take the fucking hint and do what I say!"

"Do what? Out with it. It's not like you to play games like this."

"Stay home tonight. Please. Don't go on patrol...you'll.."

Rei trailed off. Minako saw the way she went pale. Rei was scared. Actually scared. It wasn't difficult to jump to a conclusion."Oh gods, you had a vision didn't you?"

"Don't ask. You don't want to know. Just stay home. Stay with me tonight Minako. Please..."

"Rei...what did you see?"

Rei sat down again, finally defeated.

"I saw you. You. In your police uniform, lying in a pool of blood. You were alone, and there were lights and ...It's tonight. I feel it."

Minako's blood froze. She hid it with a laugh as she continued to get dressed. She forced her arms to pick up and put on her navy blue uniform blazer. She had to keep moving.

"Yikes. That's cheery. Maybe your freaky psychovision is wrong. Ever consider that?" She almost stabbed herself pinning her badge on with shaky hands. "Nothing's going to happen. I'll be fine."

"Damn you Minako! You can't tell me to just stand here and watch you leave! I know what's coming."

"YOU'LL DO JUST THAT!" Minako screamed, more at herself than at Rei "What happens if I don't go? Does someone else get killed in my place? Is it going to be my partner? Some other innocent? I have to be there! Fuck! Why did you have to tell me? I didn't need to know! "

Rei reached for her wrist to try and pull her back. Minako snatched her arm away. One touch and Minako was afraid she'd never leave.

Everything she'd ever wanted was right here.

Minako kept yelling. She ranted. She raved. She had no idea what she was yelling about. It was all empty words and meaningless gestures. None of it mattered anyways. She was going to die tonight. Fate had a way of fucking with her. She was a moth caught in the flame. It wasn't like she could resist. Minako knew what she had to do. Yelling about it wasn't going to make a difference.

And Rei just stood there soaking it all in. She was crying too, but silently. Minako pulled herself together, shamed by her weakness. Gods, how much must Rei hate her right now?

"I'm sorry Rei. You can't help it can you? You must deal with this all the time."

"And every time, it hurts. I know when bad things are about to happen. I used to try and warn people about it, but nothing changes. What will be will be. I thought I gave up trying a long time ago. Then I saw you Minako. I couldn't...I had to try. I'm sorry. Please. Don't go."

Rei closed her eyes. Minako reached up and wiped away the tears that squeezed out.

"I love you, but you know I won't stay. I can't."

"I know. It's why I love you."

Minako opened her mouth, then shut it again. This was her curse. She was the Goddess of Love, yet duty called. She was love. She loved, but could she be loved? Should she be loved? Anyone that loved her deserved better. She wanted to apologize. To explain how sorry she was, to say how much Rei meant to her and how none of this was her fault.

"Rei, I-"

There was so much she wanted to say but Rei placed a finger on her lips before she could finish that thought.

"Shut up. Don't you dare say goodbye. Lie to me. Please. Minako, I need you to lie to me."

Minako understood. "Everything's going to be ok." she whispered "I'll see you tomorrow like we planned. We're going go to the mall and you're going to buy me that giant stuffed rabbit that I think is cute,"

"And I'm going to call you an idiot because who the fuck keeps stuffed animals in their room at our age?" Rei tilted Minako's face up and kissed her. "I love you Minako. I'll see you later."

Minako nodded and turned away. Their last kiss burned on her lips as she walked down the long temple stairs. She didn't look back. She couldn't.

Even still, the wind brought her one last parting gift. She wasn't sure if Rei's murmured confession was meant for her ears or not, but she heard it anyways.

"I love the way you lie."

Minako was alright with that.

* * *

_Later that night_

Goddamitsomuch. Will this night ever end? Maybe it was the paranoia speaking, but Minako felt like she was being stalked. There were eyes in the dark. Every shadow seemed to be hiding something that was ready to bite her in the ass. At this point, she almost wished something would happen just to get it over with.

Death was preferable to all this worrying.

Minako hated this. She had never been this nervous while on patrol. Ever. Thanks to Rei's vision-o-doom, she jumping at every sound. There were too damn many things that went bump in the night.

As if the universe knew what she was thinking, a metallic clang sounded across the street at that moment. Minako whipped around so hard she cracked her neck.

Fuck. Yet another stray cat. If there were a god, it was probably laughing at her right now. That was like the fourth one tonight. Cats were officially the worst annoying thing in the world. Minako made a mental note to call Artemis tomorrow and apologize for that uncharitable thought ...assuming she lived that long.

Fuck.

Maybe she should call Artemis right now. Just in case. He'd be so upset if anything happened and...

No. Rei's vision aside, there was no reason to think that tonight was different from any other night. It was business as usual. She had a job to do. What the hell was Rei thinking anyways? That was a dirty trick, trying to seduce her like that. They were going to have words about this in the morning.

Assuming she lived that long...

Minako growled. Her partner picked a hell of a night to forget to go pee before starting a patrol. Friggin rookie. Now she didn't even have anyone to talk to and distract herself from her morbid thoughts. She paced back and forth in front of the convenience store, waiting for him to finish his business.

Then she heard it. A scream.

It always started with a scream.

Minako reacted. Instinct sent her into high gear, running into a back alley.

_Someone was in trouble._

That was the thought pounding through her head before something hit her from behind.

There was a flash of red. White hot lines. Metal in her mouth. Then cold. Unbearable cold.

And everything

faded

to

black.

* * *

A droning voice drew Minako back to herself. Rei was somewhere nearby, chanting under her breath. That much was clear. The rest was a bit fuzzy.

She wasn't sure where she was, but that was fine. She safe enough here. And warm. There wasn't any pressing reason to get up.

Her last thought, before she drifted off again, was that it wasn't entirely selfish of her to go back to bed. Rei always hated it when her meditation time was interrupted after all...

* * *

The second time Minako woke up, she actually opened her eyes. That felt like an achievement in and of itself.

She didn't see much anyways - just enough blurry impressions to confirm that she in a hospital. There were machines and tubes and over there, standing in the doorway, was a doctor in a white coat. It took Minako a moment to recognize that it was Ami. She looked pale and dishevled as she pored over a clipboard. Minako felt like she should be concerned, but she was too tired to do anything about it.

Besides, there was someone holding her hand. She knew by feel alone that it was Rei. Minako squeezed back, slightly surprised by how much effort that took. She heard Rei gasp in response. A flurry footsteps started immediately after. Minako knew something was happening, but she had no idea what. That squeeze was about as much as she could handle.

She slipped back into unconsciousness to the sound of Rei calling her name.

* * *

The third time she woke up, it was the middle of the night. The first thing Minako saw was a crescent moon shining outside the window. She smiled. It was a beautiful sight.

A gentle touch landed on her shoulder.

"Oh! Minako! You're awake! I'm so glad."

Minako could feel the warmth in Usagi's voice. She tried to answer, but all that came out was a harsh croak. Usagi understood anyways. The hand that was on her shoulder reached up and started stroking her hair soothingly.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. We can explain things later. You can go back to sleep now if you'd like. Ami said it's ok. You need to rest."

Minako did so gladly.

* * *

It was the best sleep she'd had in a long time. Minako opened her eyes. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. It was a new day.

Then it hit her: She was alive.

Alive!

Minako pushed up off the bed, eager to do something with her life besides lying around.

"Whoa! Take it easy there champ!" A firm hand clasped her by the shoulder and gently forced to slow down. "Good to see you up and about but yeesh. Slow down. Here Let me get that for you."

There was a small click. The bed beneath her kicked to life with a mechanical whirring noise. Minako found herself slowly being raised until she was sitting more or less upright. Makoto's smiling face filled her vision briefly before she was enveloped in the gentlest of Mako Hugs.

"Ma-Mako?" Minako cringed at how rough her voice sounded. "Wha?"

"Heh. Sorry. I didn't mean to glomp on you there. Couldn't help it. I just glad you're alright. Here. You must be thirsty?" Makoto poured a small cup of water and handed it over. Minako took it gratefully. "Drink slowly. You've been through a lot."

Minako gulped down the water and tried again.

"Mako-chan! What happened?"

"You got stabbed in the back. 5 times. You're lucky to be alive."

Holy shit. It was a miracle.

There was no sugar coating that bit of news, especially not from Makoto. Minako took a deep breath just because she could. The last thing she remembered was running into that dark alley. She had no idea what happened after that. "I heard a scream and went to investigate...oh shit. Muramaki. My partner. Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Don't worry. Everyone is fine. You were the only one that got hurt. I'm told you interrupted a mugging in progress or something? The police were awfully vague with the details. Probably Yakuza or something. Who knows. There's alot that can't be explained. Let's just leave it at that."

Minako nodded slowly, digesting the information. It was kind of surreal, like something that happened to other people.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy." Minako couldn't remember what shitty movie that line came from, but it seemed appropriate. "Wait. Did we get the guy who got me at least?"

"Yup! Your partner found him knocked out at the end of the alley and arrested him. Apparently he'd slipped on some ice and went head first into a dumpster."

Makoto sounded entirely too satisfied by that. "Ice? What ice? It's April. It was like 20 degrees out that night."

"Banana peel then. Whatever. Don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

Minako narrowed her eyes. She was starting to piece together what happened.

"Where's Ami? We need to talk."

Makoto hesitated before answering. Minako could tell she was taking the extra time to choose her words carefully. "I sent her home. She's barely slept at all this past week. At least now I know why my girlfriend's been sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night." She gave a dry laugh. "And since you are probably wondering, I sent Rei home too. She wanted to be here when you woke up, but she'd been sitting here praying non-stop for the past 6 days. You know how she gets. Usagi is with her now making sure she eats something. They should be back soon." Makoto sighed "Look Minako-chan...I know what you're thinking. Maybe Rei and Ami crossed a line. I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. You're alive. That's all that matters to me."

"So you're not worried that they risked their identities, that the used their powers on a civilian just to -"

Maknoto held up a hand, cutting off Minako's long list of concerns.

"Ami says you would have died without immediate medical attention, so yeah. Consequences be damned. I'm glad she was there to provide it. And don't you blame Rei either. That's not fair and you know it. Losing someone you love is the worst feeling in the world. Being forced to stand by and watch that happen...that's cruel. No one should have to go through that twice in one lifetime. Just something to think about before you talk to them ok?" Makoto's expression softened. "I'm not telling you that you're wrong for being worried, but did you really think they would let anything happen to you? They wouldn't. None of us would. You're a friend Minako. A dear friend. We've got your back. All of us. Maybe we should just leave it at that hm?"

Minako was alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, dear readers.
> 
> So here we are, the 2nd of my Shakespeare and the Senshi series (the first one is an Ami story based off of Othello btw. Please go check it out. I'm not shameslessly self promoting here, nosireebob). Once again, cheers to the Bard of Avon.
> 
> You know you are a nerd when you are sitting around reading erotic Shakespeare poetry and think "wow! This would make a great Sailor Moon fanfic!". "Venus and Adonis" is probably not that widely read these days, but it was very popular back when it was first published in 1593 (like...50 Shades of Grey popular. Make of that what you will.) Long story short, it is Shakespeare's take on Greek mythology (specifically, the tale of Venus and Adonis in Ovid's Metamorphoses). It is about 200 verses of rhymes in which Venus the goddess tries to seduce the pretty boy Adonis. He keeps saying "no" because all he wants to do is go hunting. 
> 
> *spoiler alert* 
> 
> He dies in a hunting accident. 
> 
> Sidenote: Did I really need to spoiler alert a 400 year old story based on a 2000 year old story based on a story that is even older than that? Probably not, but hey, just in case. 
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> Anyways, this story is also a continuation of my other story "Rei and Minako: Immovable/Unstoppable." and is set in my usual headcanon universe. Minako being a police officer, and the beginnings of her romantic relationship with Rei are all plot points developed in that story.
> 
> As always, review/pm greatly appreciated. Until we meet again.
> 
> Cheers,  
> -Drifter


End file.
